


谋杀 ⑧侦探 警察 助理 + ⑨尾声

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE, 宥希哈
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ⑧侦探 警察 助理 + ⑨尾声

**谋杀**

**⑧侦探 警察 助理**

** ** 我是一个懦夫** **

** ** 我不知道怎么去弥补** **

有一个秘密只有我和妈妈知道。

闹得沸沸扬扬的林娜娜案，我是目击证人。

那天放学路上我亲眼看见林娜娜上了一辆黑色的奔驰，我记得那个男人的长相，甚至记得他的车牌号。

在家里看到新闻的时候，我指着电视对妈妈说，我看到了，就是他，就是他干的。妈妈当即丢下饭碗捂住了我的嘴，严厉地警告我，你什么都没看到，你什么都不知道。

我那个时候不懂，为什么她不让我说出真相，但我不敢问，我只能乖乖听她的话。后来我懂了，她也是怕我卷进麻烦事里被人报复。

可是……我永远亏欠那个女孩。

大学毕业那年，妈妈得了胃癌，发现时已经是晚期。弥留之际她一直反反复复地说，这是她的报应。

我看着医生把白布覆上她的脸，在心里说，妈妈，这件事我也应该弥补她。

几经辗转我终于成为了一个小有名气侦探，并且遇到了希希。这期间，我对江兵的调查从来没有停下。

滞留在A市的这个晚上着实是个好机会，希希和我都看上了江兵的宾馆，又为我省去了不少麻烦事。

我假借去便利店的名义，溜上了楼，本来只是想先探查一下，却没想到老天爷也眷顾我，他的房门居然没有关。我控制不住自己一步一步向他的床边走去，他睡得很熟，我甚至怀疑他是不是被下了药，因为直到我用力地掐住他的脖颈，他也全无反应。

这一次突发的杀人计划过于匆忙，直到回到房间我才意识到我弄丢了我袖口的扣子，该死。

抱着希希的时候我心里仍旧很害怕，这也许是我们最后一个夜晚，也许明天警察会发现我的扣子，我会为这一切付出代价。

可是我知道，这是我欠那个女孩的。

我只是对不起希希。

** ** 他不是一个好警察** **

** ** 我也不是** **

小时候我很崇拜老爸，想像他一样做一个人民警察，顶天立地。

呵呵，都他妈是骗人的。

一开始我也天真地以为那个案子没有结果是因为缺少证据，我不明白为什么老爸会因为这个案子而一蹶不振。他辞去了警察的工作，成天躲在家里喝酒。

直到有一天晚上我听见他酒后的忏悔，是他屈服于领导的压力，销毁了证据。

忏悔有什么用，老爸，你毁了别人的家。

我还是成为了一个警察，但目的不同，我只想再见一见那个杀人凶手。

有趣的是原来他一直没有离开这个城市，只是藏在了一个偏僻破旧的宾馆。那个宾馆离我家不过两个路口，也许某个早上我出门买早饭时还和他擦身而过。

我每天都在幻想，这样的社会败类要怎么死才好，却没想到我真的接到了他的死讯。

案发地点就在那家宾馆，我匆匆换好鞋抓起包，却在碰到门把手时犹豫了。我转身回到房间，从柜子里找出一小瓶硫酸。那是在处理案件的过程中偶然发现的，鉴识科遗漏了它，我却不知道出于什么想法把它偷偷带了回来，如今它居然真的要发挥作用了。

果然，靠着离家近的优势，我成为了除了巡警外第一个赶到的警察。我借口让巡警帮忙通知宾馆里的工作人员和客人，合理地支开了他，然后从包里小心翼翼地取出硫酸，滴在尸体的伤口上。量虽然不多，却足以破坏伤口。

收好玻璃瓶，我又巡视了一遍地面，捡走了可能是凶手遗落的耳钉和扣子。

我没想到这个案子会这么有趣，耳钉和纽扣来自两个毫不相干的人，其中一个人还是那个本该帮助我破案的侦探。

这个案子如我所愿，不了了之。我无所谓可能会受到什么处分，和我老爸犯的过错相比，这点处分算什么。

在送他们走的时候，我接近嘉羿，把耳钉塞回他的口袋，又把扣子借着和陈宥维握手道别的机会换给了他。

陈宥维明显僵了几秒，我知道他会懂的。

** ** 没有人无辜** **

** ** 我也是** **

读书的时候我经常被别的同学欺负，不为什么，就因为我妈妈是个杀人犯，甚至连老师们也不屑搭理我，对我遭受的欺凌视而不见。

只有林老师不一样，林老师是唯一对我好的老师。她好温柔，她帮我撵走欺负我的同学，抹着眼泪替我的伤口上药，给我买热乎乎的晚饭吃。

我经常想，如果林老师是我的妈妈就好了。

不过林老师不缺儿子，算起来她应该有四个孩子。

没关系，那我只当她的学生也可以。

我一个人去了林老师的葬礼。

之后我总是梦见她，她边哭边走向远方，我追在她身后，我想让她别走，我一直喊一直喊。

可我从来没追上她，我知道，她更需要她的女儿。

没关系，你的心愿我会替你完成。

我常常觉得对不起宥维，侦探助理的这份工作，我有我的私心，我向他保留了我的秘密。

台风天真的是绝佳的机会，我们不约而同看上了同一家宾馆，那家我调查了很久的人经营的宾馆。

而我越是着急，事情越多。好不容易把宥维喂饱，我下床给他倒了一杯水，加了安眠药的水，以确保他之后不会被我的动静吵醒。

凌晨2点的时候，我被设定的手环闹钟震醒。宥维他果然睡得很熟，我放心地起身准备实施我的计划。

我没想到这个宾馆居然还有其他恨得想杀死江兵的人，我借了这位凶手的东风。房门没有锁，他身上早就有了好几处伤痕。

不，这并不解气。我从口袋里掏出几张纸巾，裹在上一个凶手留下的刀上，然后把刀狠狠地刺进了他的胸膛。

妈妈，你看到了吗？

**谋杀**

**⑨尾声**

这起谋杀案几乎耗尽了我们的精力。刚在高铁上坐好，我和陈宥维就靠在了一起，准备在高铁上好好地补一觉。

就在我昏昏欲睡的时候，陈宥维贴着我的耳朵，用只有我们能听到的声音说：“希希啊，下次换一种药，太苦了。”

我瞬间清醒，旋即明白了一切。

我去牵他的手，和他十指紧扣。

** “原来我们都有罪。”**


End file.
